


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 407

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [39]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 407 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 407 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 407

OCTAVIA  
Don’t move.

TRANSLATION  
 _Nou step au._

ILIAN  
Strange rain…

TRANSLATION  
 _Tripi rein…_

EMORI  
Skilled cook

TRANSLATION  
 _Randzi_


End file.
